


And Then There Will be None

by amazing6769



Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazing6769/pseuds/amazing6769





	1. Chapter 1

末日的来临几乎像是一首荒凉的情歌。  
威尔·罗德曼博士会这样说。  
一开始是躁动不安的媒体，恐慌的民众，然后是大规模的暴乱，残酷的镇压，森严的隔离。随处可见戴着防毒面具的人垂首而行，影子匆匆如同幽灵。可是无论多么密不透风的隔离，也未能阻止人口的锐减，政府职能全面失效，水电供应断绝，食品短缺，人与人之间开始无差别的杀戮。  
在他位于旧金山的实验室里，电视在循环播放着世界各地的新闻，他只是偶尔抬起头瞟一眼，眼神漠然，像是在看一出无声的荒诞剧。自从猿流感爆发后，他就被政府软禁在实验室里，夜以继日地研制对抗ALZ-113型病毒的疫苗。这场战役他输得非常彻底。他每研发出一种新的疫苗，病毒就以数倍的速度变异，从地图上消灭掉数百万人口。他的助手们接二连三地被病毒感染，倒下去，被送去医疗机构，再也没有回来。最后，甚至连看守他的政府工作人员也不见了，整座实验大楼空空荡荡，犹如被一点点剥去血肉的巨大骨骼。  
他仍然呆在实验室里。他没有地方可去。病毒在旧金山全面爆发的前夜，卡洛琳用Skype跟他道别，说她一定会回来找他。他吻了又吻屏幕上她憔悴的脸，用手指轻抚电脑前盖，犹如抚摸情人的后颈。那以后卡洛琳的头像再也没有亮起来过。而他的孩子，他唯一的孩子，也已经离开了他。  
凯撒，念起这个名字的时候，他的黑色瞳孔会漾起一丝光芒。我是他的父亲，他不是我的宠物，也不是我的实验品。他不厌其烦地向所有人解释着，即使他们面露憎恨，将他当作为引发猿流感的罪魁祸首辩护的疯子。  
——凯撒已经回家了。他最终总会喃喃道。  
他不记得是猿流感病毒爆发后的第几天，或是第几年，实验大楼的供电终究被切断了。墙上的电视骤然变黑，不再喋喋不休地循环播放末世危机，事实上绝大部分频道也已经只剩下灰白的雪花，他坐在凌乱的实验台前，望向窗外的天空，晚霞绚烂如常，带着温柔而凄切的荒凉。他脱下白大褂，走出了大楼。四下里一片死寂，没有谁能够拦住他，他的研究项目早已被彻底遗忘，更确切地说，知道罗德曼博士还在做疫苗研究的人都死了。  
回家吧，威尔。他对自己说。尽管他还不知道他的家在哪里。  
那座有着带花窗的小阁楼的房子，仍然维持着他离开时的状态。父亲经常弹的钢琴的琴盖打开着，凯撒最喜欢玩的国际象棋摆在桌上。他动了一步棋子，想象着凯撒坐在对面，还是幼时的模样，用那双好奇的金绿色的眼睛望着他。看呀，凯撒。他说，这是骑士。你最喜欢的是骑士，对不对？  
他在那以后再也没睡着过。他整夜整夜坐在他父亲的床边，凯撒常呆着的小花窗前，瞪着黑色的眼睛，望着虚空。他说，这一切不过是场梦境，只要他停止做梦，他就会醒来。  
于是他们真的回来了。他看到父亲在键盘上敲打着巴赫的平均律，兴高采烈地紧紧拥抱他，说自己完全被治好了。他看到凯撒从阁楼小屋里欢腾腾地蹦下来，连窜带跳攀到他的肩膀上，用手语比划着说他刚刚发明了个新游戏，一定要和爸爸一起玩。他把毛茸茸的小家伙搂在怀里，用额头抵着他的额头，笑着。  
凯撒，我要为你做一本图册。他对自己的孩子打着手语。不是我以前做的研究报告，不是。我要给你留一份成长日记，这样等你长大以后，就可以看到你小时候的模样。  
小家伙有点费解地撅起嘴，歪着圆圆的脑袋，然后又咧开了嘴，啪啪地拍着黑色的手掌。  
家里的纸笔和墨水都还算充足。麻烦的是没有电，不能使用相机。即使能用相机，也没有能够冲印相片的地方，只能用画图代替照片。但是凯撒画画用的彩色蜡笔只剩下半盒，十八支，很快就会用完。他小心翼翼地计算材料，数着自己还能做上几页图册。  
“我抱着你在浴室里坐了一整夜。”他在图册里写道，“热水的蒸汽让你不再哭闹，却让我汗流浃背。你那时太过于瘦小，几乎攥不住我的食指。”  
他在这段话旁边，画了个瘦骨伶仃的、皱巴巴的小猴子。  
不好看。凯撒在他旁边用手语抗议道，想要抢过他手中的画笔。他把笔收在身后，跟小家伙好一阵打闹。  
“你想要像其他孩子那样，骑着自行车在林荫道上玩耍。”他继续写道，“于是你偷偷溜了出去，骑上邻居家的自行车，造成了不小的风波。”  
他先画了一个几乎看不出是自行车的有两个轮子的东西，然后在上面画了个玩得很开心的小猴子。  
我不是猴子。凯撒攀着他的脖子，继续用手语抗议道，然后轻盈地蹦到他的背上，用指甲轻轻挠他的后颈，想逗他笑。他好不容易才把凯撒给扯下来，放在书桌上。  
“你想要一个妈妈，是你把卡洛琳带到了我身边。”他接着写，尽管速度已经没有之前那么快了，他开始粗重地喘气，笔尖微微颤抖，“你的小伎俩我们都看在眼里，可是我们都如此爱你。我们爱你甚于我们爱彼此。”  
他画出了卡洛琳，尽管除了深棕色的大眼睛，那团乱七八糟的线条跟他的情人全无相似之处。然后他画了个咧嘴笑着的小猴子，伸出手攥着卡洛琳的衣角。  
我也爱你们。凯撒蹲坐在桌上，低头看着他的涂鸦，认真地打起了手语。我爱卡洛琳。我爱你。我爱你。凯撒把那句手语重复了两次。他望着凯撒的眼睛，奇异的金绿色瞳眸。  
然后他就晕了过去。  
醒来的时候父亲和凯撒都站在他身边，担忧地望着他，他擦了擦嘴角咳出的血。没事，我很好。他拾起掉落一地的画笔，继续画着。  
“你初次攀登红杉树的时候，爬得那么高，让我既高兴又担忧。”他尽量稳住颤抖的手，断断续续地写道，“我知道你属于森林，只是不希望那个时刻来得太快。”  
他画了一棵高入云霄的红杉，树干上一个小小的黑色身影在努力攀爬。他在旁边标记道：“凯撒，五岁”。  
我的家就在这里，我哪里也不去。凯撒急切地打着手语，他看起来只有三岁，他是那么小，仿佛可以抱在怀里。于是他伸出手把他给抱了起来，紧紧贴在胸前，凯撒的体温比人类的略高，足以让他不再像一片落叶那般战栗。凯撒也用手臂环绕过他的脖子，毛乎乎的小脸蹭着他的颈窝，发出猿类独有的呦呦低鸣。  
“你离开了我们。”他就这么抱着凯撒，艰难地写道，“动物控制中心的人把枷锁套到你的脖子上，带走了你，像是对待一条狂犬。我痛恨自己的无能为力。”  
他想要画些什么，笔尖却喀嚓一声折断了。等他清醒过来的时候，他看到纸面上满是斑斑点点的污血，像是经由画笔泼洒而出的古怪上色。凯撒仍然紧紧抱着他，温暖的躯体让他感觉到阵阵灼热。别再画下去了，威尔。凯撒说。  
那是凯撒成年之后才会有的声音，粗哑而生硬，仿佛声带还没有完全习惯人类的语言。  
他摇了摇头，用尽全身力气，攥起画笔。  
他画出了凯撒站在牢笼里，渴求的眼神望着铁栅栏外的世界。  
他画出了被解放的猿族，在街道上狂奔着冲向自由。  
他画出了凯撒给予他的那个拥抱，以及在他耳边低声呢喃的话。  
他画出了末世来临之后的黑暗，以及他在静谧之中伸出的手。  
凯撒，他低声唤着，凯撒。

 

十年后，马尔科姆博士走进了这座被藤蔓植物重重绞缠的房子。他已经习惯了这种人类消亡之后植物疯狂侵占其领地的情形，但很显然他的朋友，猿族的领袖并没有完全习惯。凯撒瞪着他那双颜色奇异的眼睛，惊讶地张望四周。  
你来过这里？马尔科姆问。  
很多年以前。凯撒简略地答道，然后闭上了眼睛。  
马尔科姆发誓，他永远不会忘记那天晚上他所看到的情形。  
在带花窗的小阁楼里，他注视着凯撒抱着一本简陋的小册子，一页页地翻看，直至最后。小册子掉落在地，猿族的领袖背过身去。  
他谨慎地捡起那本册子，翻到最后一页。很难辨认清楚上面写的是什么，因为早已凝固的乌黑血渍掩盖了大部分字迹。  
我爱你。他艰难地辨认着。孩子。  
那一刻，他看到那个冷静而强大的领袖，将脸深深地埋在双手里，像最幼小的孩子那般，呦呦而泣。


	2. Chapter 2

没有谁比他更懂得黑暗。  
他俯低身子，攀附在树枝上，悄无声息地在黑夜中移动。仅存的那只眼睛，死死盯着树丛里逡巡徘徊的猎物，另外一只被白翳蒙蔽的眼睛，正随着骇人的疤痕一下一下地抽动。永无休止的医学实验残忍地夺去了他的左眼，毁掉了他的面容，却给了他对黑暗惊人的感知。他懂得黑暗是什么滋味。那种滋味长久地停留在他萎缩的眼球里，在他的舌尖上，在他的内脏深处，可怖，而又甘美。  
猎物停了下来，昂起脑袋张望四周，警惕地打了声响鼻，钉着铁掌的蹄子在地面上烦躁不安地敲击。一匹烈马。鬃毛黝黑，雄健，高傲。其他马匹在饥饿和恐惧之下臣服于猿族的时候，它暴烈地踢蹬反抗，重重摔下任何试图骑上它的猿类，扬起蹄子撞翻两头公猿，一路狂奔出马场，扎进北边的森林。  
我们不可能追得上它。公猿们打着手语，模样很是狼狈。  
废物。他比划了个轻蔑的手势。  
他带上两个心腹，朝北追击。他要把最好的马掳回去。他从不食言。  
他耐心地匍匐在黑暗中，审慎而精细地移动着。两个同伴隐藏在不远的树枝上，密切注意着他的手势。还不是时候。  
一滴露水从叶尖滴答坠下。夜雾氤氲弥散，虫鸣呕哑。烈马抖抖鬃毛，蹄子在地上刨出了几个浅坑。它在犹疑，是否继续前进，还是停留片刻，嚼上几片草叶充饥。它又行了几步，再晃了晃脑袋，然后低下那硕大的头颅。  
就是现在！他如同一道黑影，迅捷地跃到马背上，强有力的臂膀牢牢箍住马脖子，整个身子压低，紧靠马的脊背。烈马发出一声凄厉的嘶鸣，高高地抬起前蹄，再重重地踏到地面。他的两个同伴也跳了下来，在周围用力挥舞双臂，发出威胁的怪号，阻止马匹四处乱窜。  
烈马开始剧烈地蹬踏，发疯般地抽动后蹄，抖动身体，试图把背上的大猿给甩下去。天旋地转般的颠簸中，他仍然死死箍着马脖子，龇着长长的獠牙。他不断收紧前臂，烈马挣扎得越厉害，他收得越紧，直至马匹发出断断续续的尖利喘息。  
这种疯狂的蹬踏也不知持续了多久，蓦地，烈马朝一旁树干猛冲去，就连同伙也拦不住它。嘭！它侧身重重地撞到树上，直接把他撞得嚎叫起来。嘭！又一次。它故意把他的手臂往树干碾压，力道足以碾碎他的骨头。剧痛模糊了他的视线，他张口就咬上马颈，鲜血濡湿了他的舌尖。他拱起身子来，用尖利的脚趾抓着马腹，挥起拳头，猛击向烈马的头颅。  
马再次凄厉地嘶鸣，步履变得踉跄，他趁势抓住马鬃，跳下马背，以惊人的力气，狠狠把马拽翻在地，提起巨大的拳头，往马的两眼之间打去。一下，又一下。  
血的味道让他兴奋，甚至足以让他勃起。  
然而第三次重击并没有落下。他粗声喘息着，瞪视自己的猎物。从漆黑的马眼中，他看到了深刻的恐惧。那是黑暗独有的甘美。  
他仰首长啸，啸声响彻深夜的林间。  
黎明时分，猿族的村庄迎回了向北掠夺马匹的先头部队。独眼的勇士骑在一匹最为高大雄健的骏马上，疤脸上还残留着斑斑血迹，右臂更是血肉模糊。但他不以为然，拽着长长的黑色马鬃，冷漠地看着奔来迎接的猿群，然后将目光牢牢锁定村庄的最高处。  
他们的领袖正站在树屋前，低头望着他。初升旭日毫不吝啬地将金红色光芒投到这头年轻的公猿身上。奇异的景象。  
“凯撒。”他鲜少说人类的语言，他痛恨自己声带发出与人类相似的音调。但他会叫他的名字，尽管嘶哑不堪，不甚熟练。  
“科巴。”年轻的领袖点了点头，从树屋轻捷地几步跳下，停留在广场中央的岩石上，目光落到了独眼公猿血肉模糊的右臂上。你受伤了。凯撒打着手语。  
我征服了这匹马。马场里最好的。他傲慢地比划道，仿佛皮毛上的血迹是他的勋章。  
涌进广场里围观的猿群发出了絮絮的惊叹声，有的小猿伸手想要摸摸这些勇士的坐骑，又被母亲给谨慎地拽了回去。经历过金门大桥一役的老猿都记得，那些马背上的骑警是怎样用警棍痛殴他们的。马是被驯化的物种，只与人类为伍。他们从未想过猿类也可以征服马，直至他们的领袖告诉他们，马匹是必需的。旧金山北部就有个大型马场，他要派遣最勇敢的公猿前往。  
我们要到达更远的地方，寻找更多同类。我们需要马。凯撒精准而坚定地表达道，他的手指极富表现力，从没有谁能够像他那样，用简单几个手势就能让喧闹的猿群噤声。但是猿类对马的恐惧不会如此轻易消散。他们可能在路上就会被人类围剿猿类的武装部队打死，也有可能被狂暴的马匹踢碎颅骨。  
我把马带回来。独眼的公猿言简意赅地答道，可怖的疤脸抽搐着，露出一个微笑。  
现在他骑在马背上，望着他的领袖，践行了他的誓言。他翻身下马，攀到岩石上，在凯撒的面前屈膝垂首，伸出仍然血渍斑斑的手。  
“这匹马，是你的。”他艰难地一字一句吐着词语，然后顿了顿，让那个名字在他的齿间停留片刻，仿佛那个单词能够在舌尖留下几许甜美——“凯撒。”  
猿群静默了片刻，随即挥舞起手臂爆发出尖声的欢呼。他们理解这种臣服仪式的崇高，但是他们的勇士将这种仪式推向了新的高度，他驯服了最为雄壮的骏马，并屈膝献给他们的领袖。  
凯撒在欢呼声中抬起手来，手心朝下，覆在他的手心上。  
没有过多的话语，年轻的领袖用拇指缓缓划过他手掌上的伤口，蘸上他的血，然后用拇指在自己前额抹上一道血红色的战彩。清晨的日光开始变得炽烈，在凯撒皮毛周围镀上一层金光。红色战彩让他原本美好的轮廓显得狰狞，却带着难以形容的魅力。  
他抬起头，怔怔地望着凯撒。仅存的那只眼睛开始隐隐刺痛。  
他想要他。  
如同黑暗渴求吞噬光明。


End file.
